


bereavement

by Vitamin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin/pseuds/Vitamin
Summary: be·reave: be deprived of a loved one through a profound absence, especially due to the loved one's death.
Relationships: Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl
Kudos: 18





	bereavement

Sidurgu gets the news from a fellow Brume orphan.

Fray had forced them out of the city a week ago when the Temple Knights began sniffing around a bit too close to their home for comfort. If it had just been him and Sid, it would be one thing, but with Rielle to worry about now, they had to be cautious. They hadn’t been able to get much information out of her as to  _ why _ the knights were so keen on finding her, but she did seem to enjoy their presence. A small mercy, all things considered. Better to have a charge that doesn’t mind you than one who might run away against their better judgment.

“Hopefully that bastard didn’t make things worse,” Sidurgu grumbles as he adjusts his hood to better hide his horns, Rielle’s hand gripped tight on the back of his cloak. She makes a small, quiet noise in response. It’s barely audible over the howling winds, but he’s become accustomed to listening for such sounds.

It’s two bells after midnight when they return to Ishgard, having spent the past week wandering the highlands and killing any hunt marks that Sid could find. It brought in enough gil for the two of them to eat, at least. The two of them navigate the Brume deftly, ducking between piles of rubbles and through alleyways. They’re almost back home when Sidurgu sees a shadowed figure running towards them out of the corner of his eye. He turns, pulling Rielle behind him as he withdraws Deathbringer and points it at their unknown assailant.

“W-Wait, it’s me!” the figure says as they skid to a halt on wet cobblestone right before Sidurgu’s greatsword. “Oh, thank Halone, I thought I’d never see you again, Sidurgu–”

“Vesiane,” The Xaela says, his tone cold. “Get to the point.”

The young Elezen woman shudders, shaking her head rapidly as her ears twitched. She was only a few summers younger than Sidurgu and Fray, and the two dark knights had spent enough time and effort making sure she got through it to adulthood to count her as someone to be cautious of. She was firmly on their side. “Right, right, sorry… Sidurgu, I am  _ so _ sorry, I did everything I could to help but… it wasn’t enough...”

“What’s wrong? What are you sorry for? Where’s Fray?” Sidurgu asks. At the mention of Fray, her green eyes well up with tears.

“Sidurgu, the Temple Knights got him. It happened last night. He was executed in trial by combat.”

Sid feels his heart stutter to a complete stand-still.

* * *

Fray had told him before, one dreary night after Ompagne had passed away when neither of them could manage to fall asleep, that he never expected to live this long.

“What do you mean?”

Fray snorted. “I’m a Brume bastard and a dark knight, besides. Do you honestly believe, Sid, that I thought I’d live past seventeen summers?”

The thought had never occurred to Sidurgu. Fray was the better of the two of them, of course he’d live as long as he decided he wanted to.

Except that wasn’t true.

Instead, he was cut down by some corrupt Temple Knight with his  ~~ lover ~~ closest friend malms away, none the wiser to the situation.

“He did it for you, Rielle,” Sidurgu whispers when the first beams of the sun break through the window of their small house. “He died to make sure you were safe.”

Sidurgu curses the sun, moving on as if nothing had changed. He curses Halone, curses the rest of the Twelve that decided that  _ Fray _ was the one who deserved to die between the two of them.

And then, when he is done cursing every possible factor that led to Fray’s death…

He seals his heart away.

He has no use for it now.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into the swing of writing again, so i might be writing some short fraysid pieces in the future. i'll put them into a series later if that's the case!
> 
> kudos and comments very appreciated, even if i might be an anxious baby who gets too nervous to respond.
> 
> twit is [here](https://twitter.com/__eternalwind).


End file.
